


Bad Day

by nutcase94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: Your lover, Petyr Baelish, had a bad day but you knew exactly how to improve his mood.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Bad Day

Pissed didn’t even begin to describe how Petyr felt. He had two women in the brothel pregnant and unable to work, on top of that there was rumors that taxes would spike now with Joffrey on the throne. Petyr couldn’t believe his goals were going to get ruined by a child. 

You could hear him coming down the hallway, his stomping evidence of his mood. Eager to great him you stood from the desk in your room and walked toward the door. He already pounded on the door once by the time you opened it. You could see a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes before they turned dark. 

“Waiting for someone?” He grumbled. 

You raised your brows in concern, “For you my dear.”

“I wasn’t supposed to come today.” He stepped forward, standing only inches from you.

He gave him a gentle smile, hoping to melt his bad mood. “I’m always waiting for you.” 

Petyr’s lips crashed into yours nearly pushing you backwards. You stepped back, wanting to question how his day had gone, but he pulled you back to him roughly. Deciding it was better to go along with what he wanted you moved to pull him into the room and closing the door behind him without breaking the rough kiss.  
One of his hands went to your skirt pulling it up as quickly as he could. He grabbed your chin pushing your chin back, his eyes lustful. You took the bundled skirt of your dress from his hand and pulled it over your head. He groaned at the sight of your naked body leaning in to capture your lips again, a hand reaching and grabbing your neck. You gasped slightly at the pressure, feeling slick start to drip down your leg. 

His lips parted his tongue pressing against your lips, prying your mouth open. You could feel his tongue tangle with yours before abruptly pulling away, dragging your bottom lip out with his teeth. The whimper you almost let out died on your lips as you watched your lover pull off his coat and shirt. 

“Get on the bed.” He growled, reaching down to pull his pants off as well. 

You smirked laying back on the bed you two shared. A small part of you liked it when he had a bad day because he liked to work through it in the bedroom. Biting your lower lip, you could feel your skin heat from anticipation. 

Petyr climbs on top of you before pulling your thighs up around his waist. Without so much as a warning he plunged his cock inside you, causing you to cry out. He leaned down, kissing and nipping at your collar bone leaving love bites across your skin. His hips crashed into you, his thrusts rough and fast. 

You could feel your orgasm building quickly, your pussy tightening around his cock. 

“Slow down.” You groaned.

“No.” Was the only reply. 

“Slow down or else I’m going to cum.” You moaned, grabbing his shoulders. 

Suddenly he pulled out and you whined at the sudden loss. He stood staring at you, his eyes hooded as he licked his lips looking like a cat stalking its prey. You continued to lay there your chest heaving watching him watch you. He walked around the bed causing you to arch your neck back so you could see him. He reached down and trailed his fingertips down your exposed neck. 

“What a good girl you are.” He purred, a smirk emerging on his face. 

Before you could reply he grabbed your neck, squeezing just enough to cut off your breath briefly. After he released your neck he walked over to the desk and pouring himself a drink of wine. You rolled onto your stomach, pouting at the game he was playing. He stared intently at his drink, swirling it in the cup before taking a sip. 

“Come back to bed.” You murmured, propping yourself up on your elbows. 

He regarded you with a smirk on his face before reaching down with his free hand, stroking his still hard cock. You smirked back at him, while remaining on your elbows but getting onto your knees so your ass was in the air. He licked his lips at the sight before walking back over to you. 

You could feel his cock run along your folds causing your cunt to become wet again. When he refused to press his cock into your pussy you wiggled your ass slightly. You felt the sting on your ass before you realized Petyr had spanked you. While processing what had happened he plunged his cock back into you making you gasp. 

He thrust into your roughly, reaching around your torso grabbing your throat again. You moaned loudly encouraging him more to continue the quick pace. Squeezing your hands you focused on keeping your orgasm at bay until you felt his thrusts slow and deepen. His breathing became uneven and both his hands went to your hips, feeling his orgasm start to wrack his body. He pulled out suddenly and you could feel his seed spill onto your back. 

You moved to get up only to be stopped by Petyr. He pressed you down to the bed, pressing two of his fingers inside you. He curled his fingers inside you, hitting right where he knew would push you over the edge. It didn’t take long for you to feel your stomach begin to knot and heat starting to pool between your legs. 

“Damn, damn, damn.” You panted as you felt your orgasm hit. 

Your legs shook as you came, pleasure flooding your body. He removed his fingers from cunt allowing you to collapse onto the bed. You laid on the bed for a few moments as Petyr grabbed his shirt and wiped his cum from your back. He kissed your shoulder blade lovingly before laying next to you. 

“Bad day you asked?” Still trying to catch your breath.

“That little prick on the throne is going to ruin everything.” He grumbled. 

You rolled over to face him, seeing a faraway looking on his face. Reaching over you stroked his cheek gently before leaning in and kissing his cheek. He sighed heavily before rolling to face you and throwing an arm around your waist. You both laid there in silence for a few minutes.

“You realize that you’re one of the most powerful men in King’s Landing, right?” You questioned. 

“But I could be better. We could have more.” He nuzzled his head under your chin, kissing your neck lovingly. 

“I have you Petyr. You’re all I need.” You replied stroking his hair.

He didn’t reply but you heard as his breathing slowed and deepened. You kissed his forehead before also falling asleep, you loved helping him on his bad days.


End file.
